Can this be real?
by BLAIR13347
Summary: My first fic! Duncan X Gwen, Gwen X Trent, Duncan X Courtney, Courtney X Trent . Will update frequently . DISCONTINUED UNTIL OTHERWISE
1. Duncan 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan's POV<strong>

I woke up in a sweat this morning with the thought of how hot Gwen was. I instantly my slap head to erase the image and pick up my black flip phone to see I have two new messages. One from Gwen and one from Courtney. I instinctively open the message from Gwen it read," Hey, my parents and sisters are gone. Wanna hang out im really bored". I text back," Yeah, definitely I'll be right over. I get dressed in my normal skull t-shirt and green shorts. I look around for my keys to my ford truck and find them in the junk drawer in my kitchen. In the car and get a call from Courtney. I answer the phone," Yes?". Courtney snaps," Why diDn't you respond to my message I wanted to go see that new movie". I reply," Sorry, I'm already going over to Gwens house to hangout". Courtney puffs with jealousy and hangs up. I huff and pull into Gwens driveway. She comes out on to her porch and waves. I walk up to her and she kisses me. "Whoa gorgeous slow down" I say jokingly. She grins her incredibly sexy grin and pulls me by my hand into her house. She leads me to her room and closes the door. "Do you wanna watch a scary movie?" I reply," of course gorgeous, which one?". "You pick, I picked last time". I pick the movie labeled Sealed Fate. Gwen pops the movie into the VCR. We plop down on her bed and huddle together.

* * *

><p>Two hours later<p>

* * *

><p>Gwen fell asleep in my arms. I look down at her lustfully and whisper," I love you gorgeous". She blinks slowly awake and sits up next to me. She turns off the TV and VCR. She switches off the lights and asks," Will you stay with me tonight?" I reply coolly,"Absoloutley gorgeous". She turns and presses her face into my chest. She inhales deeply and falls asleep. I kiss her forehead and lay beside her. I can feel her breathing. All I can think about is how lucky Trent is to have have her and how much I want her. I finally settle and kiss her forehead one more time before I fall asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>This probably sucked I'm sorry but let me know! This is my first fic I will update really soon<p> 


	2. Trent 1

**Chapter 2 **

**Trent's POV**

I tap my fingers nervously as I wait for a call from Gwen. I think, my God can I love her anymore? I know that I love her but I think there's something between her and Duncan. I have faith her. My phone buzzes, it's Gwen " Hey! Gwen wanna come over?" I say. "Later, I promise right now Duncan and I are hanging out. You could join us." She says flatly. "I'll be right over" I say reluctantly. I grab my bike and head over to Gwens. When I get there Gwen comes out to greet me. I drop my bike and rush over to her and give her a quick peck on the lips. She smiles and I follow her to the door where I take off my shoes and follow her upstairs to her room. When I enter Gwen and Duncan are sitting next to eachother on her bed. "I guess I'll go now" Duncan says irritably. He leaves the room and gets into his truck and drives away. "What was that all about?" I say concerned. "He's just jealous" Gwen says flirtatiously. I grab her hips and start singing to her. We sway while I continue to sing. She kisses me as we fall back on to her bed. We start making out. Just before we get to far I ask her if she's ready for this she shakes her head. That's fine with me I say as I kiss her on the forehead. She curls up to my chest and says,"Do you really love me?". "I love you more than I can handle" I say comfortingly. She turns over and pushes up closer to me. I know she loves me too. I just can't push the feeling that they were fooling around before I got there.

* * *

><p>When I wake up Gwen is gone. I hear some noise down in the kitchen. It must be her. I walk downstairs, she's cooking a snack. "Hello beautiful" I say coolly. "Hey" Gwen says happily. I hug her from behind and smell her hair. It smells like strawberries and cream. She giggles and turns around with a plate of crackers. "Wanna go sit outside on the grass?" "Sure babe" I say. We walk outside on to the grass and sit down. "Gwen I want to know the truth, What were you and Duncan doing before I got there?" I say flatly. "Well we watched a horror flick, I fell asleep and then I woke up and I called you" she replied. "Promise?" I ask worriedly. "Promise" she kissed me after that. I smiled and we layed beside eachother. Gwen started to shiver. "Are you cold?" I say with concern. "Just a little" Gwen says. We turned sideways and I wrapped my arms around her. She sinks back closer to me.<p> 


	3. Gwen 1

**Chapter 3**

**Gwen's POV**

I know, I seem like a total slut. I just can't pick between Trent and Duncan. I love them both so much. Trent started noticing how troubled I seemed. I told him that I had missed him. It wasn't a lie. I really did miss him, a lot. I shivered. Trent asked," Do you want to go inside?" "Sure" I reply softly. We begin to walk inside. Trent puts his arm around me and pulls me close. I tilt my towards him resting it on his shoulder. We enter through the glass sliding doors. I pull him by his hand towards my room. "Will you stay with me?" I ask. That saying is way too familiar. "Sure" he smiles and we close the door behind us. I turn off the lights and we lay down. I lay on my back and stare at the ceiling. Thinking how am I going to get through this. He kisses my forehead and tells me he loves me. I just don't want to hurt him. I shouldn't have turned him down for sex. I mean we had done it before. He was soft gentle and sweet. But sometimes I needed it rough. That's why Duncan and I do it. But Duncan has Courtney and I have Trent. I guess we love eachother.

* * *

><p>I continue thinking. I came to the conclusion that I liked Trent. The only reason Duncan and I have eachother is because we need something more than love. Lust, Coutney and Trent just couldn't fufill our lust for roughness.<p>

Trent Duncan Courtney and I were all seniors or former seniors. We just graduated. Trent interrupted my thoughts with,"Gwen, I have a serious question". "Yes, what is it?" . "Well you know we just graduated and ... Will you marry me?" Oh my god he just did it. "Yes" he pulled out a blue ring with a green gem in the middle and slipped it on my ring finger.

I hug Trent tightly. Enough to wake him up. "Hello sexy" I giggle,"Hey"." Is something wrong?" He asks sweetly. "I shouldn't have turned you down earlier..." "It's fine I promise my feelings weren't hurt" "I'm just regretting it" "That's okay we always have another time" "I'm ready now" "Are you sure?" "Positive"


	4. Duncan 2

**Chapter 4**

**Duncan's POV**

I can't push away the feelings I have for Gwen. It drives me crazy that she's with Trent. He doesn't deserve her... Not like I do either.

I decide to text her. {Hey gorgeous, wanna come over? ;)}. It's been twenty minutes. No response.

I sigh. Three minutes later I get a call from Courtney. She tells me to get my ass over to her house immediately. I think God I hate that bitch. I wish she would just leave me alone.

I get into my truck and drive over to her house. I park in her driveway and walk up to her high rise patio. She opens the door before I can even knock. She begins her half lecture half scream match. At first she says I fuck any girl who wants to have a little fun. Then she goes to the hunch that I've been cheating on her with Gwen. I don't even care anymore. I just nod and say uh huh. She finally gets the hint that I do not give a fuck. She just says we're through!

Great... Now I only have Gwen and she's with Trent. I decide to go over to her house. When I get to her house I knock on her door and yells,"Hey gorgeous open the door" to my horror Trent opens the door.

What are you doing here! Gwen is my girl. Instinctively I sock him in the face. He gets up and puts me in a choke hold its only a matter of thirty seconds before I escape his hold.

He's more of a lover than a fighter. I continue to beat the shit out of him until he's bleeding out of his eyes. Again to my horror Gwen saw the whole thing from her window. I see her grab the phone.

Fuck! She's probably calling the cops. While I am on my way out I see the ambulance driving down Gwens street. Damn I sure fucked this up. She probably hates me


	5. Trent 2

**Chapter 5**

**Trent's POV**

I wake up to the buzz of Gwens phone. It's from Duncan. I really shouldn't be reading her texts but Duncan really gets the best of me, it reads { Hey, gorgeous wanna come over? ;) } I can't believe what I'm reading. Is she cheating on me? I instantly tap Gwen awake. She rubs

her eyes. I hold up her phone. What is this! I demand What do you mean? she asks obviously fatigued. Read it! Moments later she says. Oh my god I'm so sorry . Gwen have you been cheating on me? Not exactly. I can't believe this. I think we need a break. Wait Trent ! It's not what you think. My anger all transfers over to Duncan. This is his fault. I hear knocking on the door I go and answer it. It's Duncan.

I wake up in the hospital. Apparently I have been in a coma for two days. My mind wanders over to what happened. Then I remember. Gwen and I are having a "break" I start to tear up. When I do I see Gwen at the window when she sees me looking at her she turns away. She appears to be crying too. I miss her so much. Then I see Duncan pulling her into a tight embrace. He keeps saying I'm so sorry.


	6. Gwen 2

**Chapter 6**

**POV Gwen**

I went to the hospital to check on Trent. He just woke up ten minutes before I got there. I just couldn't take it. I can't believe he broke up with me. I guess it was pretty awful of me to cheat on him with Duncan but Trent wasn't rough enough. I looked into the hospital window to see Trent staring back at me crying. I instantly start crying. I turn to see Duncan. He pulls me into a warm embrace and repeats I'm so sorry as many times as possible. I just keep crying and I push away from him and run to my car. I see Duncan running after me. I just keep driving. I've decided I was going to memorial park. I shut off the car and walk to the nearest bench. It's about thirty minutes after I get there I see Duncan's truck approaching. I just turn my back and proceed to cry. He comes rushing up to me and once again pulls me into a warm embrace. I just let all of the tears fall. Duncan pushes me away to say something,"Gwen, I really am sorry" "I just don't understand why you had to hurt him" "I'm sorry, I have no excuse, if you hate me I'll leave you alone forever. I just need you to tell me" "I could never hate you, you are my best friend. I love you" "I love you too, Gwen". He kisses me and then pulls me you want to head over to my place? Duncan asks. Sure I say after I sniffle. I hop into Duncan's truck. He drives us to his house. I open the truck door when we arrive. Before I can touch the ground Duncan picks me up and carries me to his room. He sets me down on his bed and lays beside me. He kisses my cheek and asks me if it would make me feel better if we "fooled around" for a bit, I nod my head and say," I guess".

I wake up in Duncan's bed with nothing on clothes wise. Duncan is asleep and I'm a mess. I quickly put on my clothes. I wake up Duncan after I realize my car is still at the park. He puts on his clothes and turns on the truck. When we're almost to the park I say," Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you Duncan" he smiles and replies,"no problem gorgeous". We pull into the memorial park parking lot. I hop out of his truck and walk to my car. Before I get into the driver seat I wave and shout,"See Ya!" I really don't know what I would do without him


End file.
